The Breath by Quasi Love
by VHField
Summary: My idea came originally from By My Side(ED?)...Is the timeline in this story correct? NaruSasu AU, R18 (by author sama) I am just a translator, and the original story was written in Chinese, which can be seen on lofter. PS Many thanks to 步道桥(author)！


The Breath

The overwhelming snow blurred the view, where the vast wilderness stretched out without end. The blizzard was heavy, laps covered, whilst the wind piled up bumps of snow under some dead trees. It was on winter days when the cars could only go across the isolated routes, leaving traces with icy dirt chips. Meantime, although the bumpy roads were compiled anew with thin icy layer, and the snow nearly buried the traces of wheels, it was still hard to drive on the plain.

Snowflakes crawled over the slammed windows, and the wind, with humid taste of the sea water, slipping in along the edge of the truck. The salty and bitter taste was real while breathing.

Naruto switched on the cassette. Piercing noise pricked out following the chorus of a song went on and off, sizzling like part of a horror film. His only passenger frowned, turning off it with discontent.

The truck was flashing with track-slip warning, though it had been equipped with snow tires. The air conditioner smelt weirdly aged, and it didn't work most of the time—that's why how they wished the cotton coats could have covered their bare limbs.

"At this rate we can't get there." Sasuke looked up and said. While pinpointing their location on the map, he huddled closer to his warm coat.

The seats were set high above the truck, which seemed to be of good vision. However, the gloomy white landscape was nothing but dull. In the rear of the truck were a load of sea fish: tunas, eels, breams and herrings and the like. They were all initially processed, so they all smelt fresh but not acrid.

The weather forecast had beforehand reported the bad weather, but they had to deliver the products as soon as possible for the sake that those fish would then go bad.

Naruto fished out a cigarette to his mouth, with the other hand fumbling for the lighter. Beside him the man struck the match, and held it for him while he lit up.

Therefore he noticed the matchbox-it was supposed to come from some izakaya with gaudy decorative signs.

"Not bad," the driver made a grimace, expelling the smoke, "we shall go there next time."

"Okay. "Sasuke took a look at the box at hand," You know what? It's from the last year-end deal."

Fluffy snow swept the windshields, through which saw the gray canopy despite the rear-view mirror. If the autumn plain was said to have been profound and lasting, the sky of winter was something more than that .

Don't take it for granted—Naruto never worried about such an accident as it was rare. His sunburn skin looked quite healthy, much better than people going to the beaches. Actually a hat, a scarf, a mask, gloves and an overcoat, literally maybe an extra pair of ski goggles were enough for him to wrap into a ball, jumping out of the window and leaving no bruises on his body.

—Uzumaki Naruto was a man capable of appeasing himself anywhere. In spite of a girlfriend, he thought he had all he wanted.

"Delivery is good for everything—"he claimed, "free errand, free journey, and no charge for lodging. "

The man at the side of him had with him ten year's acquaintance, knowing the fellow could improvise at any time.

"I put the beer back on the seats, help yourself, and I've got cigars here. " the driver blew a ring of smoke,and the choking smell spread in the cab.

Sasuke tried to twist the handle to open the windshield, but the ice stitched the spaces between the pane and the door. Lest he may pull down the side door, he dared not drag it violently. At the thought of old car worthy of no care, he reminded himself of Naruto grunting that gosh it's my car what a mess you've made...that sort of thing.

"I guess you'll die from alcoholism one day." he couldn't help but talk jibes.

Naruto started the brake in haste and the truck nearly skidded off the pathway while gathering speed, cracking over the ice with a creaking sound. The moment the wind boomed sideways shivering the cab uncontrollably,the boxed beer bottles collided one another. A while after everything quieted down, and the packs of goods were still tied up firmly.

The side-slipping truck slid off in twists and turns, and halted with a heavy puff, pulling up sideways in a rage. The passenger remained quiet as the driver adjusted the brake and extinguished the half-lit cigar in the ashtray, "You are too caring to be a doctor."

"I'm joking. Are you trying to cause accidents?" Sasuke answered calmly, "Sounds like you would be alive after turning over your old buddy."

"I have the number." Naruto squinted at him for a moment, "Che, let's go to the ramen shop later on"

The big heavy truck stopped mid-road. Since it was a place of no man, they could head for nowhere but the destination as all living things seemed to have been held back by the blizzard .

Naruto wanted a break for another cigar when suddenly his partner tugged his scarf and leaned forward.

It was a hard kiss. The self-stirred action was stiff but rough. They have no tacit teeth collided with each other, clumsily and unskillfully.

(—it's my turn. ) Naruto immediately collected himself as he found he was holding his friend's shoulders kissing. Both of them were struggling to get air into their lungs. As he touched Sasuke's cheeks he found they were cold, but the body heat was breaking the ice.

Very well—he said in his heart— you are lighting my fire.

Air conditioner was then put into use, which began to squeak as it was switched to the maximum mode. It was not until the driver rived on it with his hand that the noise disappeared. The air was soon warmed up.

The brunet's tongue came in contact with his, and one of his hand slipped into the tightened body.

(Now that it'd been time for relaxing, we could just get some relaxations.)

Winter clothes are much thicker than those in summer, which was attractive to Naruto now because someone he liked was wearing like that, albeit for warmth. He resisted the urge to took them off quickly, instead he groped over the scarf, the hat, the wind coat, the coat ,the jacket, and the shirt like a rat finding the cheese.

Sasuke, meanwhile, unbuttoned Naruto's shirt in one go, bending forward nibbling on his chest.

No one could stifle the urge. A feral smile spread on Naruto's face as he shoved down the seat in a few seconds. The brunet's pupils dilated a bit and all of a sudden he had the thought to kick the blond off and sit up, but soon he failed as Naruto pressed completely against him. While stripping him Natuto flicked on the overhead light, and now the light totally caught him.

"You've got a peculiar interest." Sasuke said quietly as he finished hauling off his shirt and tossing it away.

The cab had been warmed over, though too warm for them; the clothes still took away some of the heat.

"I just don't see any problem with turning on the light,"Naruto snorted, "and you turned me on, but what seems to you is as if you don't care. "

"Do or do not."Sasuke said wryly.

It was evidently a sign of urge and encouragement. Naruto slowly took off his pants, his eyes trailing down the brunet. He was going to keep his knees on the ground all his life, as long as he got to see such a sight. He seemed to claim his prize, and with one hand resting on the stripped clothes, the other hand, undeterred, massaged through the material of jeans carefully.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as the sensitive area was under control. Hadn't they known each other for ten years, Kami-sama, he would have had a fistfight with him.

Naruto fastened his lips on his neck sucking hungrily, his hair itching the brunet's jaw.

"Hurry up." he fidgeted, looking off to the side.

The blond surged over him, one hand sneaking in through the edge of the boxer stroking him hard as the other moved to caress his body. His palms were strong and rough, and because their owner ran delivery all year round, there were ragged scars carving on them.

Like checking his delivery goods, the hands slid down counting the bones of the clavicles, ribs, finally arriving at the waist, with the aim to show his professional ethic. The brunet was like sardine-to-be -canned, too unnerved to exhale his breath audibly.

Naruto trailed hot kisses on his neck, sucking and biting gently. He alternated between shoulders and chest and moved to lick on the nubs.

He looked down to see the bright blond hair before he closed his eyes, drowning himself in sensation.

Surely it was snowing outside, but the air had been too hot, no clothes to strip off.

This being true, the blond certainly had a good grasp of him, or why had they matched each other so well? His wit was frozen, and his head snapped back as a warm thumb rubbed firmly over the tip of the erection.

Naruto resumed his movement, and his right fist was starting to get wetter. He broke the kiss to looked up only to meet the bleary eyes gazing at him, and the crimson from the face down to the neck flushed away all his coolness.

The besotted look satisfied Naruto a lot. Amused, he poked at Sasuke, "You won't survive the last minute I swear." He squeezed the brunet closer while an unseen finger slid down to the entrance.

Sasuke gained an air of jeering, rising his head defiantly:"Hn, see who'll be the first to give in" And then a pair of arms stretched out, encircling the blond lightly.

Preparation was not an easy job, and as he was doing this, Sasuke cuddled him closer. By noticing that, he rested his hand on his chest to appease him, while the moving finger altered motions.

"What' re you doing...You can't get anything on my chest." Sasuke huffed slightly.

"I've got something from you—" Naruto gave a comforting smile,"You feel good about it, don't you? That's it." and the second finger entered.

Naruto was grazing teeth along the thin vein running along the neck, his hand scratching Sasuke's inner thigh. Sasuke arched up,as he told himself that it would be awkward for them when they decided to stop. Actually, what they needed to do was simply find the rhythm of the relationship again, and everything just gets back to normal. On the other hand, it is also possible that once they were about to do this, they would just get dumped as friends and lovers in one fell swoop.

—never mind, it just makes us feel better, he thought. The fingers continued their work, as Sasuke began to acclimatize. It was starting to feel good everywhere.

The air was boiling up. Sasuke couldn't manage a gasp as the sweat started emerging from his body.

Naruto paused, "Shall we begin?"

"Don't stop..."

It was their first time, and they couldn't retain the urge to get closer. Perhaps there might be remedies, but it was all too late now. They had hardly initiated anything cooperatively in the company, yet up until then they seemed to have been born to work with each other. This was so weird, it ought to be worried about. But Sasuke forgot the idea, sighing with relief as Naruto invade straight into him, who was gradually losing control and picking up speed.

For his part, Sasuke met the rhythm of Naruto's movement, lifting his lower body that matched the blond's thrust. He was in heaven, but he didn't yield to the battle between them. So long as he were to compete, he would still look for dominance.

There was no need of communication, and no words coming out expressing joy, but their moans gave away all intent secrecy.

There was nothing but rising temperature in the cab. Their bodies was grinding, sticking and generating heat. His raven eyes contained the bright color of the hair, and he gave a reassuring smile under the dim light.

All of a sudden, Naruto was aware that he was holding an ice, with the flame glittering underneath. He thought it would burst, and he put his hand on the fire, sensing its pounding so loud and vivid that he couldn't help but cry.

Sasuke couldn't stave off panting hard as the orgasm came round, hands gripping into Naruto's hair. At the same time, the blond head drooped against his shoulder and gave away a satisfied groan.

The snow threaded the tranquility with no sound, the air was cooling down after the heated incident, and the dew on the panes hadn't frost.

Naruto lit another cigarette, sucked on it and placed it in the face of Sasuke, who snatched it with his mouth.

"Wow, you look like a puppy." Naruto rubbed the dark hair blissfully.

"Shut up" he kicked the blond on the leg ,"Off you go"

The snow began falling again, and the roads had been completely stained by it. The truck tramped through the storm, whose fuel was well enough for the heater. But weather was so cold that they had to huddle themselves under the heavy clothing, with no one but each other' s company.

"I had a dream yesterday," the driver broke the silence, "in which you were walking, right in this plain, in this snow. There was nothing: no trees, no hawks, no foxes, no people—"

"—I was heading for you. But however I endeavored to reach you, I can't get a inch nearer. I was thinking if I had this truck right there, I might have a chance to go further. "

"You should have dreamed of something better." the other man remarked loosely,his eyes closed.

"Oi, are you going for a date with me?"the driver muttered, "—or I'll throw you out of the window right now."

"Fine." the passenger stared at the white scenery pretending nothing had happened. Before long he saw a blond reflection in the window, he felt a crush on his heart.

The driver grinned, giving a whistle cheerfully.

Sasuke didn't know what the dream stood for. His lungs were stuffy. He wanted a vent, to roar and to run in the storm. The winter plain was so beautiful. There was the smell of seashore. It was as if he was single all along, seeing no love nor hatred, neither right nor wrong, but the falling snow and the canopy over the head.

—and someone is coming for him.

His sanity came back as the driver tossed the coat to him, saying all is well. "Let's go for ramen." he repeated.

The heater was on, the cab was warm, and the breath was warm, too. He would never mind if Naruto were not coming, but he did.

—it must have been too warm. He felt he was melting into tears.


End file.
